


Дневник волшебника-самоучки

by Jackycat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat
Summary: Мерлиновские размышления





	1. Chapter 1

Мерлин медлил, глядя на текстовое поле нового поста. Он машинально потирал друг о друга кончики пальцев нависших над клавиатурой рук, не столько раздумывая, что писать, сколько сомневаясь, стоит ли вообще этим заниматься. Все же скопившиеся эмоции требовали выхода. Пальцы замерли, пока в мозгу формировалось первое предложение записи. Однако, напечатав строчку, Мерлин осекся и нажал бэкспейс. Занимавшие мысли очень неохотно выстраивались в смысловую нить. Он понимал, что если выплеснуть их все, как есть, повествование наверняка выйдет сумбурным, а это грозило саркастичными или соболезнующими комментариями. Последнее, чего Мерлин хотел - это чтобы его переживания подняли на смех или, что еще хуже, принялись его жалеть.

"кое-кто посоветовал не держать все в себе, когда хочешь успокоиться и достичь гармонии," - написал он наконец.  
Мерлин сознательно не пользовался шифтом для выделения заглавных букв, оставляя налет некоторой небрежности в своих постах. Он иногда отстранено думал, что и в этом, есть психологическая подоплека. Даже пообещал себе когда-нибудь выяснить причину, поговорив с Гаюсом - старинным другом его матери и к тому же практикующим психологом.  
Когда-нибудь потом...

"очень правильный совет, " - продолжил он, - "проблема в том, что поговорить мне особенно не с кем: люди обычно не заинтересованы слушать. да и самому как-то неприятно обременять других своими проблемами.  
тут же появляется боязнь, что сглазишь и накликаешь неприятности по-настоящему серьезные. ведь все мои переживания на деле - полная фигня.  
в конечном итоге живешь, накапливая негативные эмоции, которые создают внутреннее напряжение и ощущение, что ты со своими трудностями никому не нужен", - Мерлин остановился, подумал и стер последнюю фразу. Он отлично понимал, что, даже не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, он должен фильтровать написанное, чтобы никого не спровоцировать на выяснение отношений. В голове тут же нарисовалась подходящая картинка с комментариями от лучших друзей, вроде "Мужик, ты не прав! Мне ты можешь рассказать все!!" - от Гвейна, или сдобренное десятком удивленных смайлов "Котик, что случилось??!" - от Вивиан.

Мерлин усмехнулся. Тот факт, что ему не с кем поделиться своими мыслями, порядком напрягал. Причем, заяви он нечто подобное, все его приятели тут же примутся доказывать, что это не так, и что они всегда к его услугам.

Недостатка в знакомых у Мерлина действительно никогда не наблюдалось, а компания из нескольких старых друзей была всегда открыта для предложений потусить вместе. Однако, никто из тех, кого Мерлин считал своим другом, не подходил для задушевного разговора. Точнее сказать, если дело касалось потребности кого-то из них высказаться и попросить совета, все отлично знали, по какому адресу обращаться - то есть, неизменно приходили к Мерлину. Тот с готовностью предоставлял свою кандидатуру в качестве бесплатного психолога или дежурной жилетки. А вот когда дело доходило до той же самой потребности самого Мерлина, он натыкался на стену из отсутствия времени, о чем друзья ему тут же заявляли. Либо деликатно делали вид, что слушают, а думали о своем.  
Четко ловя момент, когда именно собеседник "отключался", Мерлин умолкал, понимая, что разговаривать больше не с кем. Или переводил разговор на темы, более интересные другу, и тут же снова завладевал его вниманием. Такие беседы не единожды оставляли едкий привкус чужого пофигизма, и в какой-то момент Мерлин оставил попытки найти отклик на свои переживания даже у самых близких друзей.

Вот Гвейн, например. Мерлин дружил с ним еще со старших классов. Рубаха-парень, открытый, шумный и добродушный, Гвейн был главным зачинщиком всех грандиозных идей. Он был человеком, чье имя всегда ассоциировалось с весельем и незабываемыми впечатлениями. Гвейн обожал привлекать к себе всеобщее внимание, в особенности женское. Он совершенно не стеснялся выражать свои чувства, а заодно не умел хранить секреты - ни свои, ни чужие, отчего, естественно, постоянно впутывался в неприятные истории и прибегал за советами к Мерлину.  
За отсутствие внимания на Гвейна и сердиться-то не получалось, как не получалось и долго держать обиду. Гвейн постоянно занимался решением своих, иногда до смешного нелепых проблем, которые сам же себе и создавал. Поэтому на трудности других у него в голове просто не хватало места. Часто он вообще не понимал, за что на него обижаются его многочисленные подружки, когда он внезапно проговаривался о чем-то нелицеприятном в их обществе, или друзья, которых он нечаянно подводил, забыв, например, явиться на очередную, заранее оговоренную встречу. Ну чего, скажите, можно было ожидать от такого человека?..

Или, например, Ланс, присоединившийся к их с Гвейном дуэту в колледже. Ланселот был полной противоположностью Гвейну. Всегда рассудительный, тактичный и сдержанный, он был тем самым человеком, который из-за безалаберности Гвейна страдал больше всех. Ланс, в отличие от их с Мерлином общего приятеля, не высказывал все, что придет на ум, в ту же секунду в лицо собеседнику. Из деликатности он проглатывал недовольство раз за разом и, в конце концов, взрывался и выплескивал весь накопившийся арсенал претензий на голову виноватого, коим чаще всего оказывался именно Гвейн. А тот, естественно, понятия не имел, что произошло.

В последний раз Мерлину пришлось выслушивать жалобы обоих приятелей друг на друга и пытаться их примирить, объясняя Гвейну, что интеллигентный Ланселот ждет от него ответного проявления тактичности. Что пора бы перестать быть слоном и задумываться над своими словами прежде, чем, собственно, говорить.  
Ланса же пришлось успокаивать, уверяя, что Гвейн не имел злого умысла, брякнув откровенную пошлость о нем в присутствии Гвен - его девушки. А заодно убеждать не копить обиду месяцами, а сразу объяснять Гвейну, где тот снова напортачил.  
Хотя Ланс всегда был рад беседе с Мерлином, для откровений он не подходил. Мерлин чувствовал, что не может рассказать ему всего – высокоморальный Ланселот его бы попросту не понял.

Помощью Вивиан, которая считала себя идеальной подругой, умеющей слушать и сопереживать, Мерлин не спешил пользоваться отчасти потому, что, слушая, Вивиан постоянно косилась на телефон, где одновременно вела очень важную переписку с подругами. А еще в качестве платы за это своеобразное внимание приходилось выслушивать часами ее нытье и жалобы на мужа, после которых Мерлин ощущал себя сточной канавой для выброса чужого негатива.

Была еще Моргана, сестра Артура. И Моргана с удовольствием беседовала бы с Мерлином при условиях, что:  
а) это происходит в свободные от работы часы;  
б) во всех невзгодах Мерлина, о которых тот заговаривал, виновен единственный на свете человек - ее брат.  
Другими словами, у Морганы всегда и на все было свое авторитетное мнение, а все, что отличалось от этого мнения, считалось изначально неверным и во внимание не принималось.  
В конечном итоге Мерлин звонил ей только затем, чтобы поздравить с очередным праздником и послушать о ее успешном ведении дел. Ему давно надоело быль живым подтверждением того, что в непримиримой борьбе за первенство во всех сферах жизни Моргана неизменно держит над Артуром верх.

 

Мерлин перечитал черновик поста, вздохнул, увел курсор к браузерной кнопке "Back" и нажал, не сохранив написанное.  
Когда ему нужно было выговориться, он, не раздумывая, шел к Артуру. Так происходило в любой обычный день, если конечно Артур не был по уши в работе.  
Однако сегодня выдался определенно не такой день. Да и причиной высказаться было отнюдь не невнимание друзей.  
Мерлину хотелось поговорить об Артуре. Точнее говоря – пожаловаться.

Доктор Килгарра, с которым они сегодня беседовали, кроме прочего, внезапно предложил сбросить с себя тяжесть секретов - да, он именно так и сказал. По его словам, это помогло бы очиститься от груза невысказанных чувств, которые создавали у Мерлина целый ряд ассоциативных реакций и не давали забыть о прошлом. Невысказанные эмоции постоянно возобновляли ощущение несправедливости и сожалений, рождали конфликты и мешали оставить пройденное позади и продвигаться дальше.  
Мерлин вначале не понял, о каких секретах идет речь. Он не имел привычки сожалеть ни о своих действиях, ни об ошибках юности, даже серьезных. Были некоторые моменты в его жизни, о которых он предпочитал умалчивать, но Мерлин точно знал - не они имелись в виду теперь.  
Только сейчас, прочтя три абзаца неопубликованного текста, он понял, что именно подразумевал Килгарра.  
Было еще кое-что, о чем Мерлин никогда никому не рассказывал.

 

Случалось, что они с Артуром ссорились. Ничего удивительного, ведь это происходит даже у самых любящих пар. Такое бывало редко, и вероятно именно поэтому каждая ссора воспринималась чуть ли не как разрыв отношений и конец света. Мерлин подозревал, что, возможно, это только его ощущение - он с детства был очень чувствительным. По правде говоря, было бы прекрасно, если бы так оно и оказалось.  
Мерлин всегда старался быть честным перед собой и Артуром, и если знал, что размолвка произошла по его вине, никогда не стыдился первым попросить прощения. Однако бывали моменты, когда Мерлин был ни при чем. Иногда, будучи в плохом настроении, либо неправильно оценив ситуацию, Артур делал или говорил вещи, которые сильно задевали и ранили. Вещи, которые сам Мерлин себе ни за что бы не позволил.

Можно с уверенностью сказать, что они с Артуром разительно отличались друг от друга по натуре, происхождению, жизненным позициям и взглядам на действительность. Это нисколько не мешало осознанию обоих, что их выбор в отношении друг друга - самое верное из когда-либо принятых решений.  
И Артур, и Мерлин имели свои недостатки и особенности. К примеру, оскорбленный Артур умолкал и устраивал собеседнику полный игнор, Мерлин же гневно выплевывал в лицо обидчику все, что думал, не скупясь в проявлении эмоций. Конечно, Мерлин позволял себе такое только с самыми близкими людьми и теми, от кого не зависел.

Так вышло, что именно сегодня они снова поссорились.  
Мерлин был не на шутку взволнован после встречи с доктором Килгаррой – хорошим знакомым Гаюса, специалистом в области кельтской метафизики и друидизма. Он прибежал домой, полный радужных впечатлений и надежд. Естественно, первым его желанием было - поделиться информацией с Артуром.  
Говоря о различиях, надо бы упомянуть, что в противовес Мерлину, Артур был воплощением сторонника логических умозаключений и теорий, проверенных на практике, лучше – им самим. Другими словами, он не всегда разделял восторги Мерлина по поводу вещей, которые следовало слепо принимать на веру и нельзя было увидеть их непосредственное действие сразу. Да и самого Килгарру Артур почему-то недолюбливал.

Мерлин застал друга за работой: тот как раз заканчивал отчет.  
Мерлин с места в карьер радостно поведал, что узнал, и с энтузиазмом заявил, что собирается помогать доктору Килгарре в разборке старинных свитков, которые нашли среди недавно обнаруженных захоронений друидов.  
Мерлин мечтал овладеть секретами изготовления снадобий, о которых часто рассказывал Килгарра, считая их наделенными магической силой.

Было заметно, конечно, что Артур слушает невнимательно - дурацкий отчет, занявший вдвое больше обычного времени, порядком утомил. Но окрыленный новой затеей Мерлин не обратил на это внимания.

\- Опять этот Килгарра со своей чепухой, – пробормотал Артур, когда в монологе Мерлина наступила небольшая пауза. – Все равно у тебя ничего не выйдет. Зачем только время зря тратить?..

Сказать, что Мерлин обломался – ничего не сказать. Фраза была отличным примером того, как одними словами можно разочаровать человека настолько, что у него начисто опустятся руки делать что бы то ни было.

Мерлин, естественно, за словом в карман не полез:  
\- Блять, Артур! Да ты просто мастер мотивировать на подвиги! - он развернулся, чтобы выйти и хлопнуть дверью, но на пороге задержался. Его злость за мгновения достигла той точки, где остановиться уже невозможно. Артур ненароком задел Мерлина за живое, озвучив вслух его собственные опасения, что снова ничего не получится, и мечтания обернутся только зря выброшенным временем и деньгами.  
\- Поздравляю, ты опять это сделал! - с раздраженной торжественностью объявил Мерлин. - Потрясающе, с какой легкостью ты убиваешь во мне надежды на успех! Каждый раз ты даешь мне понять, что не веришь в меня. Что все мои старания напрасны, а заодно все интересы и увлечения – гребаная собачья чушь!  
\- Что ты разорался? – нахмурился Артур.  
\- Чего разорался?! Да ничего! Всего лишь потому, что ты считаешь меня ебанатом, который занимается хер знает чем, вместо того, чтобы прилежно вкалывать на трех работах, ходить на званые обеды и целовать жопу начальству!  
– Слушай, прекрати это! Я ничего такого не говорил. А ты на меня наехал ни за что, ни про что! – возмутился Артур. Он не выносил, когда Мерлин начинал сквернословить.  
\- Понятное дело, невинен, как дитя! Это ведь только мне надо трижды задумываться над словами, чтобы не порочить твой нежный слух! Тебе-то можно говорить все, что вздумается. Даже если это делает мне больно. Тебе же втрое важнее твои сраные бумажки, которые непременно надо закончить до завтра, чтобы завтра же твой папаша отправил их в мусорное ведро. Оно-то, конечно, премного существенней, чем выслушивать бред, который важен мне! То есть: был важен, пока ты своими словами полностью его не обесценил.  
\- Не ори на меня! - вскинулся Артур. - Ты устраиваешь разборки на пустом месте!  
\- Немудрено, если я и мои интересы для тебя – пустое место. Ты сделал мне больно, Артур! Тебя удивляет, что я ору?! Это обычная защитная реакция!

 

В конечном итоге после еще десяти минут пинг-понга из обоюдных обвинений и обличительных фраз, Мерлин закрылся в спальне со своим ноутбуком, а Артур с головой ушел в злосчастный отчет.

Правда была в том, что ни разу, даже в моменты, когда Мерлин очень злился и не желал брать вину на себя, он ни с кем не обсуждал Артура. Пересказывать кому-то третьему то, что Артур сказал или сделал, казалось чем-то сродни предательству. Как если открыть тайны уязвимых мест своей защищенной цитадели и подставить ее под удар.  
Мерлин отдал слишком многое, чтобы создать эту цитадель. Сделать ее единственным местом, идеальным для них с Артуром. Слишком многим он пожертвовал, чтобы допускать туда постороннего человека, кем бы он ни был. Даже если бы это избавило от груза переживаний.

Поэтому в такие моменты Мерлин оставался наедине с собой.  
Неизменно вспоминались прошлые обиды. Давал о себе знать похороненный в глубине души страх о том, что каждая ссора может стать началом конца. Неважно, сколь мизерной была ее причина.  
Доктор Килгарра был прав: собственный моральный рост возможен только, если удастся освободиться от застарелых обид и тревог. Вопрос был лишь в том, как от них освободиться?..

 

От неприятных мыслей отвлек щелчок дверной ручки. Мерлин поднял взгляд на вошедшего Артура, нахмурился и снова уставился в монитор.  
Артур прошелся до шкафа, замешкался и обернулся:  
\- Может, давай мириться? – и осторожно добавил: - Или не хочешь?  
\- Хочу, - буркнул Мерлин.

Все еще хмурясь, он протянул руку и сжал ладонь подошедшего друга.  
\- Прости, я не специально, – сказал тот. – Я не хотел тебя задеть.  
\- Я знаю. Ты хороший. Ты - самый лучший!.. – и Мерлин притянул его к себе для поцелуя.


	2. Chapter 2

Домой Мерлин вернулся поздно: сегодня выходила новая версия программы проекта, где он работал.  
Вообще, день выдался долгий и нервный, и только оказавшись дома, Мерлин осознал, насколько он уставший и злой.

\- Как же я заебался!.. - вздохнул он, откинувшись на спинку стула и расслабляясь под размеренными движениями сильных пальцев, разминающих его окаменевшие от напряжения плечи: Артур потрясающе делал массаж.  
\- Не выражайся, - средними и указательными пальцами Артур массировал мышцы у основания шеи, надавливал сильнее, заставляя Мерлина отзываться истомным мычанием.  
\- Не могу, - прокряхтел тот, - я устал. Устал доказывать, что не чудо-лось. Что такой же человек, и вполне нормален.

Сегодня, в разгар всеобщего ажиотажа Мерлин умудрился поругаться с коллегами на тему о равноправии геев.

\- И как? Убедил кого-то в неправоте? – полунасмешливо осведомился Артур.  
\- Не убедил. - Мерлин помолчал немного и добавил: – Они никогда нас не примут.  
\- Ну не преувеличивай!..  
\- Абсолютно точно! Они сколько угодно могут продвигать однополые браки, снимать о нас фильмы и улыбаться при встрече. Но факт остается фактом – мы никогда не станем частью этого общества. Всегда найдутся люди, которые будут избегать и презирать таких как мы. Мой сегодняшний спор это только доказывает.  
\- Как я понял, ты снова зацепился за чье-то неосторожное высказывание, и пошло-поехало!.. – заметил Артур. Он отошел к холодильнику, - жаркое будешь?  
\- Давай, – Мерлин потер порозовевшую от притока крови шею и тут же без перехода сказал: - не могу я молча слушать откровенный бред. Есть вещи, которые меня заводят с пол-оборота.  
\- Хоть полегчало, когда высказался?  
\- Нет. – Признался Мерлин, - у меня вообще впечатление, что мы разговариваем на разных языках.  
\- По-моему, ты привлекаешь к себе ненужное внимание. – Артур достал из холодильника коробку с мытыми овощами и поставил на стол. – Тебя ведь никто специально не провоцировал. Мало ли, что там обсуждают ваши айтишники?..  
\- Еще не хватает, чтобы меня провоцировали!.. – проворчал Мерлин. Открыв коробку, он вытащил помидор и осторожно откусил, следя, чтобы сок не брызнул на рубашку или не стек в рукав. - Этим дуракам надо слышать себя со стороны. Они считаются сверхпродвинутыми, а вместе с тем такое количество тупых стереотипов надо поискать! У них эта ересь сидит в подкорке, - для убедительности Мерлин постучал себя пальцами по лбу.  
\- И ты надеешься раскрыть им глаза? - Артур поставил перед ним тарелку дымящегося жаркого и, захватив чашку с кофе для себя, уселся напротив. - Ты же сам понимаешь, что это бесполезно. Только напрасная трата нервов.  
\- Ну да... - Мерлин хмуро принялся за еду. Он отлично осознавал, что Артур прав, и что своими гневными выпадами, неважно, насколько они справедливы, Мерлин никому ничего не докажет. 

Мерлин часто корил себя за чрезмерную импульсивность и за то, что, когда он злился или раздражался, все его самые логически убедительные доводы превращались в запутанный клубок. Поэтому, что бы он не говорил в такие моменты, это звучало совершенно невразумительно.

\- В тебе погибает революционер и борец за справедливость, - усмехнулся Артур.  
\- Да уж...  
\- Тебе бы работать в политике или шоу-бизнесе, а не просиживать днями перед черным экраном со строчками кода.  
\- Думаешь, я этого не понимаю? - Мерлин глянул на Артура исподлобья и потянулся к коробке за огурцом. - Поверь, я бы поржал, если бы пятнадцать лет назад мне сказали, что я буду программистом. Поржал и послал бы нахер крупного специалиста, который это напророчил.  
Артур некоторое время задумчиво молчал, допивая кофе.  
\- И после этого, - сказал он наконец, - ты заявляешь, что мой отец - самодур...

С отцом Мерлина Балинором Артур был давно знаком, но еще больше - о нем наслышан. Утер - его собственный отец - будучи дельцом до мозга костей, часто ставил интересы своей фирмы выше потребностей собственной семьи. Он практически не появлялся дома и не уделял внимания детям, не считая тех моментов, когда ждал от них исключительно положительных результатов касательно учебы, а позже - достижений в бизнесе. Неудивительно, что родительский дом Артура мог славится чем угодно, кроме уюта и тепла домашнего очага.   
Балинор же занимался воспитанием обоих сыновей - Мерлина и его младшего брата Мордреда - как говорится, держа обе руки на пульсе. Точнее, на горле, как сказал бы Мерлин. Он усердно готовил их стать полезными и трудолюбивыми членами современного общества, и от его рвения, по словам Мерлина, порой хотелось выброситься в окно.

\- Ага, - проговорил Мерлин, вставая из-за стола, чтобы помыть тарелку, - помню, в старших классах мой папаша поинтересовался, чем я намерен заниматься в дальнейшем. Когда я сказал, что хочу стать актером, мне посоветовали перестать быть идиотом и начать задумываться о серьезных вещах. - Убрав посуду в шкафчик, он развел руками: - вот и сижу теперь перед компом.  
\- Хорошо, что у тебя был Мордред: немного родительское внимание на себя отвлекал.  
\- О-о, да! А им-то с мамой как повезло! Мордред ведь - оплот всех чаяний, которые я провалил. - Мерлин оперся спиной о разделочный стол. - Вот ты говоришь: борец за справедливость. Да. Потому, что достало! Ты себе не представляешь, как я старался во всем быть прилежным и правильным. Не представляешь, что для меня значило - получить похвалу от родителей.  
\- Ну, положим, это-то я отлично представляю... - вставил Артур.  
\- ... И тем менее, я никогда не был для них достаточно хорош.   
Ты помнишь, когда они в прошлом году были у нас на праздники: моя мама доверительно поведала тебе о том, сколько у нее из-за меня сделалось седых волос!..   
\- Еще бы не помнить. Ты после этого визита несколько дней приходил в себя.  
\- Вот именно. У них насчет меня всегда были чрезмерные планы. Точнее говоря, отец все время пытался воплотить во мне то, чего не смог добиться сам. Проблема в том, что я - не он! Поэтому, что бы я не делал - все не то и не так. И я до конца жизни останусь плохим сыном, который не оправдал родительские ожидания. В отличие от Мордреда.   
Ты бы слышал, с каким придыханием о нем говорит мама!..- забыв об усталости и взвинчивая себя каждым словом, Мерлин принялся мерить шагами кухню. - Мордред-то, Мордред-се! Он у нас и диссертацию защитил, и премию "сотрудник месяца" в своем банке получил, и жениться собирается, суля предкам кучу внуков на старости лет. Просто идеальный сынуля! Куда мне - раздолбаю да еще и педику?!.. - он остановился и посмотрел на Артура замученным взглядом. - Бороться за справедливость и пытаться доказать всем вокруг, что я чего-то стою; всем - начиная с родителей и заканчивая этими дебилами из техподдержки - стало моим жизненным кредо! Я устал. Заебался...  
\- Бедняга. Тебе надо взять отпуск. - Артур поднялся.  
\- Да. В первую очередь - от себя...

Подойдя, Артур улыбнулся, положил руки ему на плечи и развернул к двери:  
\- Пойдем, сделаю тебе нормальный массаж. – Пообещал он, подталкивая Мерлина в сторону спальни.  
\- Я с утра постель снял. – Поморщился тот.  
\- Ладно, я помогу заправить пододеяльник.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Привет, - голос Уилла из-за шума машин был едва слышен. – Твой дома?  
\- Нет, - Мерлин, которого телефонный звонок отвлек от просмотра новой серии любимого сериала, раздраженно возвел глаза к потолку.  
\- Я буду у тебя через пятнадцать минут, - и Уилл отключился, давая понять, что отговорки не принимаются.  
Мерлин выругался под нос и поплелся варить кофе. О сериале на пару часов можно было забыть.

За годы знакомства, а дружили они, кажется, всю сознательную жизнь, этот старый приятель ни капельки не изменился. И если Уильяму Демпси нужно было срочно что-то обсудить, не важно, посреди ли вы важного совещания, занимаетесь ли любовью или сопровождаете подругу в роддом - он будет названивать и просить встретиться потому, что "Чувак, только ты можешь мне помочь!"…  
Издавна между Уиллом и Артуром наладилась взаимная неприязнь, поэтому прежде, чем заявиться к Мерлину, Демпси предпочитал удостовериться, что Артур вне поля зрения.

Вообще-то Уилл был человеком с немалыми достоинствами, и Мерлин ни за что не хотел прерывать с ним общение. Демпси обладал такими качествами, которых Мерлину зачастую не хватало. Например, он мог без колебаний положить все силы, отстаивая установки, в которые верил. Мерлин же, если чуял, что достижение цели связано с сильным риском или грозит конфликтом, часто искал обходные пути даже ценой сдачи своих позиций.   
Уилл был уверен в себе и не глуп. Мерлин любил вспоминать, как еще в школе дружить с Уильямом Демпси было выгодно не только из-за возможности списывать на экзаменах. Сердобольная и домовитая мама Уилла обычно вкладывала в его рюкзак половину холодильника, как будто сын каждое утро отправлялся покорять Эверест. Сам Уилл, стесняясь такой чрезмерной заботы, все съестные припасы раздавал друзьям. Готовила мадам Демпси потрясающе, и за завтраками Уилла в классе выстраивалась целая очередь. Самые близкие приятели, естественно, имели преимущество, чем Мерлин и пользовался, уплетая за обе щеки пироги с говядиной и сахарные пампушки.

Не смотря на годы, на протяжении которых они тесно общались, в их с Уиллом дружбе было некое темное пятно: период, когда Мерлин торжественно давал себе клятвы перестать с ним знаться раз и навсегда.   
Перемена в друге произошла, когда они вернулись после летних каникул в выпускной класс. По непонятной на тот момент причине, Уилл внезапно стал сторониться Мерлина, а когда они всё-таки оказывались в одной компании, ехидничал или игнорировал его. Мерлин вначале удивлялся, потом начал раздражаться и отвечать той же монетой. Можно было не сомневаться, что еще немного, и их дружба закончится безобразной ссорой или дракой, если бы не Фрея — их общая подруга. Странной перемене в Демпси она дала простейшее объяснение:  
\- Он тебя хочет и не может себе этого простить.  
В доказательство Фрея привела с десяток аргументов, самым веским из которых было признание самого Уилла, сказанное ей по секрету.

После этой новости Мерлин полночи не спал. Он бы посмеялся над другом, если бы не понимал, что значит быть воспитанным в строгих рамках нравственности.   
Сам Мерлин давно определился со своими предпочтениями.  
Вопреки, а скорее — благодаря строгости родителей, которые требовали возвращения с вечеринок до двенадцати, когда все веселье только начиналось, Мерлин со своей бунтарской, но осторожной натурой научился обходить запреты и одновременно щадить нервы ни о чем не подозревающих отца и матери.   
К выпускному классу он пообщался с достаточным количеством девушек, чтобы понять, что в хитросплетениях женского мировосприятия он ничего не смыслит. Возможно, Мерлин выбирал не тех барышень, но намеками, обидами и претензиями он наелся на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Прямолинейность парней была ему куда ближе. Кроме того, взбудораженный гормональным всплеском, он был совершенно не готов к долгим ухаживаниям, а уж тем более — к ожиданию свадьбы, чтобы заняться сексом.   
С парнями было легче во всем: никто не требовал длительных прелюдий, не ограничивал общения с другими потенциальными партнерами, не налагал обязательств и не пудрил мозги. Поэтому до истории с Уиллом Мерлин был уже достаточно поднаторевшим в вопросах отношений.

Когда на следующий день Мерлин вызвал Демпси побеседовать, он все еще злился и долго над словами не раздумывал:  
\- Сегодня моих весь вечер не будет дома, - сказал он буднично. - Хочешь, встретимся у меня? Сможем наконец с удобством трахнуться.  
Уилл от неожиданности заморгал, а когда до него дошел смысл слов, страшно смутился.   
\- Что?.. - пробормотал он, все еще надеясь, что неправильно понял.  
\- Я спрашиваю: хочешь прийти вечером ко мне? - Мерлин засунул руки в карманы джинсов и с напускным безразличием пожал плечами. - Это простой вопрос. Ты ведь мечтал со мной переспать, не так ли?

В продолжение этого разговора Мерлин сердито высказал Уиллу все, что надумал за время отчуждения. Рассказал, что за последние недели, когда друг его третировал, практически возненавидел его, и посоветовал впредь говорить прямо, потому что вдвоем всегда легче найти выход из ситуации.   
Конечно, они не переспали, а их отношения после этой разборки вернулись в привычное русло и даже стали доверительней.  
Впрочем, тогда Мерлин все же соблазнил Уилла минетом, отчего Демпси еще долго смотрел на него голодными глазами, не решаясь заикнуться о добавке.

 

О причине сегодняшнего спешного визита трудно было не догадаться. Мерлин знал, что, если Уилл чем-нибудь озабочен, он не мог ни думать, ни говорить ни о чем другом, а только о мучившей его проблеме.  
Примерно с год, как Демпси не на шутку увлекся своим тренером по фитнесу. При этом Уилл был женат, растил сына и не помышлял о том, чтобы прогуляться на сторону, тем более с мужчиной.   
Все было сложно и запутано, как не раз говорил Мерлин.  
В Демпси редкостным образом сочеталась крепкая приверженность своим принципам и любопытство к тому, что эти принципы нарушало. Уилл разрывался между тем, чего страстно желал, и тем, что считал правильным.   
Будучи любителем докапываться до сути вещей, в данном случае - до причины своего влечения, Уилл сотню раз перебирал в памяти события, связанные с его пассией, ненароком брошенные фразы, в которых непременно усматривал намеки, и свои собственные домыслы. Таким образом накручивая себя, Демпси окончательно запутался и уже не различал, что было на самом деле, а что он додумал сам. 

\- Мерлин! - Уилл без стука распахнул дверь квартиры.  
\- Привет, - Мерлин выглянул из кухни, - давай заходи. - И нахмурился, видя, насколько друг взволнован. - Что случилось?  
\- Они прослушивают мой телефон! - Выпалил Уилл, имея в виду Мортона - своего тренера и Харпера - его парня и менеджера спорткомплекса, куда ходил Демпси.  
Мерлин удивленно вздернул брови, забыв донести до стола кофейник.   
Не смотря на волнение Уилл явно наслаждался такой реакцией, поэтому Мерлин тут же поглядел на него с недоверием.  
\- Я тебе точно говорю! - убежденно сказал Демпси, садясь за стол и подвигая к себе чашку. - Стоит мне обмолвиться о чем-нибудь по телефону, ну, скажем, о том, что я сто лет назад увлекался "Звездными войнами", как Мортон на следующей же тренировке невинно сообщает, что был на премьере новой экранизации "Звездных войн", и долго треплется о том, как это круто, бла-бла-бла!.. И улыбается так, будто точно знает, что я непременно на это клюну!..  
\- Что же тут странного? "Звездные войны" сейчас смотрят все, - удивился Мерлин.  
\- Ты думаешь, это единственный пример?! - возмущенно вскричал Уилл, хватая печенье. - Он иногда слово в слово повторяет мои фразы, которых точно слышать не мог! Только, конечно, если не прослушивает мои разговоры.  
И Уилл привел еще пару примеров, совершенно, с точки зрения Мерлина, не убедительных.   
\- Ну не знаю, - заключил тот, откидываясь на стуле и отпивая кофе, - По-моему, ты теперь на каждую фразу реагируешь, как на провокацию.   
\- Потому что это и есть провокация! - сердито отрезал Уилл, недовольный тем, что его слова не произвели должного впечатления. - Он манипулирует мной! Только вот не понятно зачем, ведь у него есть Харпер, и они оба знают, что я не играю за вашу команду!..   
Харпер меня на дух не переносит. - Нагнетал Демпси. - Вот скажи мне, с чего бы?! Неужели он чувствует угрозу с моей стороны?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что он тебя не переносит?  
\- Ну как же? - искренне изумился Уилл. - Ты бы видел, как он каждый раз на меня смотрит. Взгляд, полный ненависти!   
\- Ты уверен, что это не очередной плод твоей фантазии?  
\- Мерлин, я что, по-твоему, совсем свихнулся?!  
\- Ты сам себя послушай: один тебя провоцирует, другой - ненавидит, и оба подслушивают твои телефонные разговоры!..   
Во-первых, такие подозрения отдают паранойей. Во-вторых, прослушка - это незаконно! Неужели они будут делать нечто подобное, рискуя бизнесом и репутацией? Им что, заняться нечем? - резонно спросил Мерлин.  
\- Черт их знает?.. Они хотят меня скомпрометировать!  
\- Зачем это? Вы же не представители политических партий перед выборами. - Мерлин помолчал и добавил: - Тебе кто-нибудь из них говорил что-то конкретное? Приставал, угрожал?   
\- Да пойми ж ты! - Уилл качнулся вперед и уперся руками в колени. - Прямо они никогда ничего не говорят. Мортон ведет себя так, будто он не при чем! Будто наше общение касается только тренировок. Но эти тренировки сопровождаются такими взглядами и такими улыбками, что их тяжело принять за нечто иное, чем за чистый флирт! И это, естественно, когда Харпера нет рядом.   
\- Но были какие-то попытки... ну, я не знаю, скажем, прикоснуться к тебе, или, может, приглашения выпить вместе?  
\- Нет. - Нехотя ответил Уилл, но тут же веско изрек: - Но ты не слышал, какие он выбирает песни! "Мне нравится твое тело", "дай тебя любить!" и прочее в том же духе!..  
Мерлин саркастично поднял бровь: это был очередной, притянутый за уши довод.  
\- Ты так болезненно реагируешь на все, что касается однополых отношений, - сказал он, усмехнувшись, - что тебя одно удовольствие дразнить.   
\- Да ну тебя на фиг! - обиделся Уилл, которого, и вправду, задеть ничего не стоило, если дело заходило о его возможной бисексуальности.   
\- Если бы ты признал, что нет ничего запретного в том, что нравится другой мужчина, ты бы реагировал на все спокойнее. И внезапно "козни", которые, как тебе кажется, вокруг тебя плетут, просто испарились бы.  
\- Мортон как мужчина мне не нравится! - запротестовал Уилл. - Он профессионал своего дела и интересная личность!  
\- Ага, а еще кое-кто, забываясь, напевает о том, как Мортон отлично сложен и какая у него обаятельная улыбка...  
\- Да, я говорил, что он симпатичный, ну и что с того?! - вскинулся Депмси. - Я не собираюсь с ним спать! Да и он тоже, у него же есть парень!  
\- Чего же ты нервничаешь тогда?  
\- Меня напрягают эти недомолвки! Я не понимаю намеков.  
\- Да с чего ты взял, что тебе на что-то намекают?  
\- Ты уже десятый раз спрашиваешь одно и то же!.. Мне надоело объяснять! - огрызнулся Уилл.  
\- И тем не менее, - заметил Мерлин, - я ни одного вразумительного ответа не услышал.  
\- Налей мне еще кофе, - попросил Демпси. Его волнение испарилось, и теперь он выглядел подавленным. Высказав свои подозрения вслух, Уилл и сам в них засомневался.   
\- Если ты боишься, что твой телефон на прослушке, - мягко предложил Мерлин, - проверь его. Есть куча мобильных компаний, которые предоставляют такую услугу.   
Подхватив кофейник, он вновь наполнил чашку притихшего Уилла.   
\- Я в интернете смотрел, - хмуро отозвался тот, - у моего мобильника все симптомы: быстро разряжается, очень нагревается. Внезапно высвечивается знакомый номер, а когда я беру трубку, человек на другом конце совершенно чужой.  
\- Может, он просто сломан, твой мобильник?  
\- Блин, ну ты и зануда!.. - окончательно расстроился Уилл. Помолчал немного и вздохнул: - Но вообще, ты прав, наверное. Скорее всего, я сам все выдумал!..  
Мерлин участливо улыбнулся:   
\- Даже если прав ты, и тебя действительно прослушивают, неужели есть нечто, из чего можно склепать компромат?  
\- Да нет вроде. Хотя, мало ли?..  
\- Ты не государственный деятель и не компания-конкурент. Да и страшных тайн юности у тебя, насколько я знаю, не имеется.  
\- Ну да. Кроме нашей с тобой. - Уилл криво улыбнулся и осторожно взглянул на Мерлина.  
\- Ох, это было слишком давно и никого не интересует, - отмахнулся тот. 

Уилл Демпси ушел более или менее успокоенный, и Мерлин, сгрузив в раковину грязную посуду, с чувством выполненного долга снова засел за свой сериал.

***  
Удерживаясь ладонью за напряженное плечо полусидящего Артура, Мерлин отклонился. Он чувствовал, что Артур на грани. Оседлав его бедра, Мерлин двигался теперь, только едва прогибаясь в пояснице и слегка приподнимаясь. Артур ритмично надрачивал его член, вызывая отрывистые хриплые вздохи. Он кончил вслед за Мерлином, порывисто вскинув бедра и резко войдя напоследок, издал густой гортанный стон.   
Переведя дыхание, Мерлин слез с Артура и расположился рядом. Он подал другу пару влажных салфеток, и тот, вытерев руку и живот, отправил их следом за использованным презервативом в мусорное ведро у прикроватной тумбочки. 

\- К тебе опять заходил твой пришибленный приятель Демпси? - спросил Артур, улегшись на бок лицом к Мерлину.  
\- Как ты узнал?   
\- Определил по не вымытым кофейным чашкам и по тому, что ты ни словом не обмолвился о гостях.  
\- Заходил. - Мерлин зевнул и истомно потянулся.  
\- Как всегда со своими "неразрешимыми проблемами"?  
\- Вроде того.  
\- Тебя это не утомляет?  
Мерлин дернул плечом:  
\- Да нет. Наоборот прикольно. Я рад помочь. Тем более, что все проблемы Уилл придумывает себе сам.   
\- Ты же недавно на него злился? - заметил Артур, подтягивая одеяло.   
\- Было дело. Он иногда в порыве чувств говорит совершенно неадекватные вещи.   
\- Это, когда он тебя пидором обозвал?  
Мерлин поморщился:  
\- На самом деле, Уилл тогда кое-что пожестче ввернул. Я посмел предположить, что он попросту влюбился в этого своего тренера. Так он насмерть перепугался и потребовал, чтобы я его со _"своими"_ , - Мерлин выделил это слово, - не путал!.. Заорал, что он нормальный мужик, а не как _некоторые_ , имея в виду нас с тобой, и прочее подобное в весьма неприятных выражениях.  
\- Ни хрена себе! - возмущенный Артур даже привстал. - И после этого он вот так просто захаживает к тебе в гости? Меня бы он десятой дорогой обходил!  
\- Не волнуйся, я в долгу не остался. Он мне потом несколько раз звонил - извиняться.  
\- Отличный у тебя друг!..   
\- Оставь его. Уилл от своей несдержанности страдает больше всех. А своими переживаниями он может поделиться только со мной.   
\- Естественно, он будет извиняться! Еще бы - потерять такого благодарного слушателя!.. Твое дело, конечно, - пожал плечами Артур, - но, по-моему, ты ничего не выигрываешь от вашего общения. Он эгоист и использует тебя.  
\- Он - совершенно запутавшийся бедолага. Человек, которому плохо, часто становится эгоистом. Такие люди ищут общения, но при этом разговаривают исключительно о себе и не готовы слушать окружающих. Будто отгораживаются от внешнего мира и пытаются убедить себя, что у них все в порядке.   
\- Я этого не понимаю, - сказал Артур. - Не люблю рассказывать о своих проблемах.  
\- Мне ли не знать... - Мерлин перекатился на живот. - По правде говоря, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты со мной делился, а не замыкался в себе и молчал, оставляя меня строить жуткие догадки!  
\- Ну, я не всегда так...  
\- Еще не хватало, чтобы всегда!.. - фыркнул Мерлин. Он приподнялся на вытянутых руках и навис над Артуром, тут же почувствовав его ладони на своих боках: - Таких давних друзей, как Уилл, совестно не поддерживать. Даже если у них полно тараканов в голове.   
\- А ты и рад возиться с его тараканами, - улыбаясь, проговорил Артур.  
\- Не могу же я бросить его в беде.  
\- Да, а еще ты поднимаешь самооценку за его счет.  
Мерлин нахмурился:  
\- С чего это? Вовсе нет!  
\- Признайся, тебе нравится, что Демпси бегает к тебе за советами. Нравится чувствовать себя адекватным на его фоне. - Глаза Артура смеялись. Дразня словами, он прошелся пальцами вниз по животу Мерлина, задел полувставший член.   
\- Засранец!.. - выдохнул Мерлин, улыбнувшись в ответ.   
\- Я? - притворно изумился Артур, чувствуя вклинившееся между ногами колено.   
\- Черчилль... - и Мерлин склонился за поцелуем, в одно мгновение забыв о Уильяме Демпси.


End file.
